


Month of the Ship

by Clariwench



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clariwench/pseuds/Clariwench
Summary: My (very) short stories for Month of the Ship! Just updated with day 15.





	1. Day 1, Asking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Ral x reader! Just a small, shockingly wholesome thing I wrote on a whim.
> 
> https://gatherallthemagic.tumblr.com/post/183904532394/month-of-the-ship-41-asking-out

It was nearly dawn when you and Ral completed your work atop the tall tower. You had accompanied him on this project to install sensors on various rooftops. It was work best done at night to help avoid detection from the other guilds. Ral took care of any welding and with your heat manipulation abilities, you soldered. This was your fifth and final night installing this part of his project.

When the last wires were connected and the sensor was attached in an inconspicuous (well, as inconspicuous as any Izzet project could be) spot, you both sighed with relief. It had been a long night, working in the near dark and trying to remain quiet. You were in a guildless neighborhood, but you couldn’t be too careful. Although you were trying to be sneaky, Ral couldn’t resist whispering quips while working and you had to hold your hand over your mouth to keep from laughing audibly. You loved the mischievous look in his eyes when he did that.

As you packed up your tools, Ral looked around the area. Suddenly, he walked over to you and held out his hand to help you up. “There’s a great view of the sunrise from over here,” he said as you rose and he led you over to the other side of the roof.

The two of you sat on the ledge, legs dangling. The sun began to peak out from the horizon, filling the sky with warm yellows and oranges, the skyline of the seemingly endless city contrasting against the light.

“You’re right, this is beautiful,” you said softly, smiling.

Ral pointed out various locations visible from your vantage point where past (and now abandoned) projects were located. When he finally lowered his arm, his hand rested gently on top of yours.

Your heart skipped multiple beats and certainly your face was flushed. Glancing over at Ral, he had a small grin on his face.

Minutes passed as you two sat there in silence, taking in the view and relishing in this rare calm moment.

You finally yawned, unable to suppress it anymore.

“Tired?” Ral asked with a smirk.

“No self-respecting Izzet mage ever admits they’re _tired_ ,” you said with fake indigence.

This made Ral laugh. “Well, if you were tired, I would ask if you wanted to go to the café nearby and get coffee with me,” he said, looking at you with his eyebrows slightly raised.

Your heart fluttered. “I would say yes,” you said, leaning closer to him.

You gave him a quick peck on the cheek before standing up to go finish packing up. Ral had a huge grin on his face.

Neither of you could stop smiling as you scaled back down the tower.


	2. Day 3, First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ral x reader, a very short continuation of the previous story. 
> 
> https://gatherallthemagic.tumblr.com/post/183984022734/month-of-the-ship-43-first-kiss

“I think we’re done for the day,” Ral said, getting up and stretching, his back and neck cracking.

You looked out the window and the sun was already setting.

After your coffee date in the morning, which was spent chatting lightheartedly and sharing more details about each than you knew from your professional relationship, you two had resumed planning for the next phase of his project. It was time consuming and detail oriented, so you both attempted to push your less-than-professional thoughts to the backs of your minds.

You couldn’t help watching him work, though. You had always found him attractive and pleasant to work with, but hadn’t imagined it going further than a small crush.

“Any fun plans for tonight?” Ral asked, eyeing you as you packed up.

You shook your head.

“Do you want fun plans for tonight?” Ral asked suggestively, smirking.

You laughed and said, “As much as I’d like to stay up all night with you again, I’m _exhausted_.” You hadn’t gotten more than two hours of sleep each night this week.

Ral laughed, too, and said as he walked towards you, “That’s fine. Some other time, then.”

He kissed your forehead gently and smiled down at you.

Taking the initiative, you stood on your tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Ral responded by pulling you in closer to deepen the kiss, wrapping his arms around you.

Everything about this felt so _right_. Suddenly, you weren’t so tired anymore and knew exactly how you wanted to spend the evening.

“Maybe I can forego sleep for a few more hours,” you said softly, once he broke the kiss.

Ral grinned from ear to ear and gave you another small kiss. “Let’s get out of here,” he said.


	3. Day 7, Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not necessarily written to be part of the other two, but it could be. It would take place around Guilds of Ravnica.
> 
> https://gatherallthemagic.tumblr.com/post/184002936324/month-of-the-ship-47-embrace

It had been a long day, full of headaches, logistical nightmares, and apprehension. Ral had sent you home a few hours prior, promising to be on his way, too, in just a few minutes.

Ral breathed a sigh of relief as he unlocked the door to his apartment. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion and he had spent the last three hours thinking about this moment, eyes glazed over while listening to the second shift Azorius bureaucrat ramble on about noise ordinances, night work permits, and zoning regulations.

Pushing open his bedroom door, he saw you curled up in his bed and his heart still fluttered a little. Although it was rare that you slept apart anymore, especially now that your relationship was no longer a secret (the worst kept one in the League) and sneaking around was not necessary, the warmth that filled him at the thought never diminished.

He attempted to be quiet as he changed into his pajamas, hoping not to wake you, but you stirred slightly. Ral slipped into bed next to you and pulled you close, your back pressing against his chest. Just embracing you in that moment felt so comforting and was a welcome reprieve from the chaos of the day.

His problems would still be there in the morning… But for now, he was finally able to close this eyes and savor this moment with you before falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Day 9, Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief continuation of the first two (Day 1 Asking Out and Day 3 First Kiss). 
> 
> https://gatherallthemagic.tumblr.com/post/184057822024/month-of-the-ship-49-sleepy

No matter how hard you tried and how exhausted you felt, you could not fall asleep. Too hot under the blankets, too cold without them. Your mind would not slow down. You flopped around, trying to get comfortable.

“You okay?” Ral sleepily muttered, worried that something was bothering you.

“I just can’t relax,” you responded with a sigh.

Ral mumbled something and when you were about to ask what he said, it began raining steadily outside.

He knew how calming you found the sound of rain. “Thank you,” you whispered back. _I love you._

You closed your eyes and focused on the rain hitting the metal roof and windows, as well as Ral’s steady breathing beside you. Not long after, you drifted into a comfortable sleep.


	5. Day 10, Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Sarkhan x reader drabble. Absolutely no backstory.
> 
> https://gatherallthemagic.tumblr.com/post/184080541724/month-of-the-ship-410-cuddles

“You’re cold,” Sarkhan said matter-of-factly. 

You looked back at him and sheepishly nodded. The small fire you were curled up in front of was not enough to keep you from shivering in the cool night air of this plane.

Without any hesitation, he reached out and pulled you against him, your back to his chest. After he draped his large cloak back over yourselves, he wrapped his strong arms around you, holding you close.

This was the safest you had ever felt. He was so _warm_. You wanted to stay awake and savor this moment, but sleep soon overtook you.


	6. Day 15, Only One Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ral x reader. Don’t worry, I kept it PG-ish… I even managed to fit another old trope in. You can fill in with your imagination after the ending. There’s no real background, just go with it!
> 
> https://gatherallthemagic.tumblr.com/post/184201117414/monthoftheship-onlyonebed

“So maybe we didn’t end up as close as I thought we would,” Ral said after about an hour of walking. 

You glared at him out of the side of your eyes. You didn’t _mind_ spending time with Ral, but you could have done without the pouring rain - which Ral swore up and down he had nothing to do with. The trees in the woods were not dense enough to block it. It was also getting dark quickly and the rain showed no sign of letting up. Your cloak was water resistant, but even that was beginning to let water through. Ral didn’t seem bothered by the rain. 

You squinted through the downpour and saw a small shack in the distance. “We can stay there for the night if it’s abandoned,” you said, pointing. 

You both picked up the pace and hurried up the door. It wasn’t locked, so you stepped inside. The interior was very small, but it had a small bed, fireplace, and cooking area. It had definitely been abandoned for some time. 

Upon seeing the fireplace, Ral poked around outside and managed to find some dry firewood. Meanwhile, you got as much dust out of the bed linens as possible - and tried not to focus on it being the only bed. 

Once Ral got the fire going, you spread out your wet cloak and set your boots by the fire. Your blouse had gotten a bit damp and you were thankful that you wore a tank top under it. 

You watched out of the corner of your eye as Ral peeled the soaking wet clothing off of himself. His love of wearing layers was useful, as he had enough dry clothing left on to remain decent. 

After a light snack of things you had packed in your bags, you said, “Well, uh, we should probably get some sleep.” 

“There’s only one bed,” Ral said pointedly. 

“We’re adults, I think we can handle sleeping next to each other for one night,” you said. 

Ral smirked and said, “I think you underestimate me,” but climbed into the bed and scooted over to his side. 

You were glad that the very dim light from the small fire wasn’t enough for Ral to see you blushing as you also got under the covers. There was just enough room that you could lie next to each other without more than an arm touching. 

You rolled over onto your side, your back to Ral, so you could hopefully stop thinking about him being so close and actually get some sleep. 

Ral would not stop flopping around, unable to get comfortable. 

“How are you able to just lie there? This bed is lumpier than bread pudding,” he grumbled. 

“Just close your damn eyes,” you mumbled. 

“I don’t think I’m even tired anymore.” 

“ _Ral._ ” 

You heard him suppress a laugh and then sigh dramatically. He turned towards you and in the process, brushed your side with his arm. The contact gave you a small shock. You involuntarily jerked and giggled. 

Even though it was dark, you _knew_ the smirk that was on Ral’s face. 

“Someone’s ticklish,” he teased. 

“Don’t start,” you jokingly warned. Although you hated being tickled, you flushed at the idea. 

Ral took this as a challenge and placed his hand on your waist. You felt his warm breath on the back of your neck as he said softly, “Don’t start what? This?” 

He wiggled his fingers against you. You laughed, but also hastily tried to turn around to face him. You nearly fell out of the small bed, but he grabbed you and pulled you back, giving you the opportunity to attempt to tickle him, too.

Rolling around - carefully, so as to not tumble off the bed, you and Ral playfully tried to get the upper hand. 

You were strong, but he was stronger. The play wrestling came to a halt when you both became very aware of this position you were in. Your legs were wrapped around his hips and his hands pinned your wrists to the bed.

Only a second passed but it felt like an eternity before his lips were on yours. He let go of your wrists and you pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. 

His stubble brushed against your cheeks. In the short time you had known him, you had pondered what every inch of him would feel like and you were finally finding out.

As he shifted against you, another small spark shocked you. 

“Sorry, can’t help it,” he muttered in between kisses.

“It’s okay, I like it,” you giggled. 

You could feel Ral grinning as he moved to start kissing your neck. “Good to know.” 

Neither of you got any sleep that night.


End file.
